The Rainbow
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Pelangi itu memiliki 7 warna yang berbeda. Dan setiap warna juga memiliki arti tersendiri bagi seseorang. SasuNaru. RNR Please


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, BL, OOC, EYD berantakan Dan kesalahan lainnya

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

**THE RAINBOW**

Seorang pemuda terduduk di depan meja belajarnya, memikirkan suatu momen yang mengganjal dihatinya. Momen yang sangat spesial, namun belum teringat olehnya. Buku matematikanya yang terbuka lebar beserta sebuah buku tugas yang meminta untuk diisinya diacuhkan olehnya. Hanya membuat demam yang membuatnya tak masuk sekolah pagi ini makin parah dan menambah pusing yang menderanya.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Lalu membuka tas sekolahnya, dan menemukan sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru dengan corak warna-warni seperti pelangi. Lalu, ia membuka halaman yang berisi kalender dan mencari tanggal hari ini. Akhirnya, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Momen itu.

"Hari ini… ulang tahun Naruto. Pantas seperti ada yang terlupa! Kenapa aku harus sakit hari ini? Huh." Ia merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Mengacak sedikit rambut ravennya, lalu beralih memegang dahinya. Masih agak hangat. Lalu, menengok jam weker berwarna biru di sampingnya. Jam 9 pagi.

_"Kenapa masih dingin, ya?" _Batinnya sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Kemudian sebuah ketukan di pintu memecah kesunyian pagi.

"Sasuke…. Kaasan bawakan segelas teh panas tanpa gula dan dua potong sandwitch untukmu." Kata sang ibu

Sasuke, pemuda itu, bergegas membuka pintu. Pusing membuatnya agak sedikit tertatih berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintunya dan menemukan kaasannya membawa baki penuh bawaan padanya. "Ini, untukmu. Cepat kau makan terus minum obat." Pinta Mikoto

"Arigatou kaasan." jawab Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan.

_The Rainbow_

Setelah meminum teh panas dan memakan sepotong roti sandwitch, Sasuke kembali terdiam di depan meja belajarnya. Memikirkan kado yang akan ia berikan untuk Naruto.

Entah mengapa pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah buku yang berada di hadapannya. Biru dengan semburat pelangi di sudut bawah kanan bukunya.

"Pelangi! Itu dia. Aku akan membuatkan gambar pelangi untuknya! Bukankah dia suka pelangi?" gumam Sasuke

Kemudian, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buku kumpulan puisi.

"Ah, iya! Kuberi makna pada setiap warna, yang kupandang dari dirinya sehingga aku merasa suka padanya."

Ia pun mulai mengambil sebuah kertas HVS putih dari lacinya serta sekotak pensil warna. Lalu, mengambil 7 warna berbeda. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau muda, biru tua, nila dan ungu. Lalu, menggoreskannya menjadi 7 garis lurus berbeda dengan tebal di bagian atas dengan posisi horizontal. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah spidol hitam dan menuliskan pikirannya tentang warna-warna itu dan Naruto.

_Naruto _

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah di hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membuatkan ini untukmu. Aku tak sempat membelikan kado di toko, karena aku sedang sakit pagi ini._

_Aku memikirkan sifat-sifatmu yang sama dengan warna pelangi. Semoga pelangi ini akan menjadi kado yang terindah untukmu. Baiklah, aku mulai menguraikan makna dari warna-warna pelangi ini untukmu._

_Pertama, warna merah. Pipimu yang selalu bersemu merah setiap pagi kita bertemu-lah yang membuat semangatku ke sekolah tak pernah padam._

_Kedua, jingga. Senyumanmu sehangat matahari yang selalu bisa menghangatkan dinginnya hatiku disaat aku sedang sendiri. Kau bisa menghangatkan segalanya. Ingat itu, se-ga-la-nya. _

_Ketiga, kuning. Tatapan matamu yang bersinar membuatku menyukaimu. Dunia makin berkilau saat aku memandangnya. Seolah dunia makin bersinar indah saat kutatap matamu._

_Keempat, hijau muda. Aku tahu kau suka tumbuhan dan pecinta alam. Tadinya sempat terpikir aku akan membelikanmu satu pot anthurium muda. Namun aku lupa dan jatuh sakit._

_Kelima, biru tua. Biru cocok dengan warna matamu yang serupa dengan langit di atas aku sangat menyukainya._

_Keenam, nila. hmm. Bingung aku kalau soal ini. Mungkin kau yang selalu memperdulikanku dan selalu berada di sampingku._

_Akhirnya… warna terakhir! Ungu. Kau pemuda yang penuh kelembutan layaknya seorang perempuan. Kau sangatlah manis. Bahkan bila kau di bandingkan dengan seluruh perempuan di dunia ini, kau jauhlah lebih manis di banding mereka._

_Terimakasih atas semua perhatianmu padaku selama ini._

_Aku janji, surat pelangi ini akan sampai padamu. Harus. Ya? Karena kau pelangi pertama dan terakhirku _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_The Rainbow_

Sore itu, Sasuke merasa demamnya sudah mereda. Ia mengirim SMS pada Naruto untuk memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi menemuinya di rumah Naruto. Awalnya, Naruto menolak karena ia tahu, Sasuke sedang sakit dan tak mungkin sembuh kurang dari 24 jam, tapi Sasuke terus memaksa. Akhirnya, Naruto menyerah dan memperingatkan Sasuke untuk meminum obat sebelum pergi. Sasuke menyetujuinya dan tersenyum saat melihat SMS yang bernada khawatir dari Naruto.

Lalu, ia meminta izin pada kaasannya untuk pergi dengan mengendarai sepeda motor. Dengan setelan kasualnya – kemeja merah kotak-kotak ditimpa jaket kulit hitam, celana jeans agak ketat dan sepatu _converse_ bercorak merah dan hitam, ia berdiri di depan kaasannya di ruang tamu.

"Jangan Sasuke! Kau 'kan belum pulih betul…" tukas Mikoto.

"Tapi kaasan tahu kan kalau hari ini Naruto ulang tahun." Kata Sasuke

Akhirnya Mikoto menyerah kalau sudah soal Naruto. "Kau masih pusing, tidak?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada khawatir.

"Hmm… tidak lagi kok. Kaasan percaya saja padaku," kata Sasuke bohong. Sebenarnya, pusingnya masih menderanya hingga membuat kepalanya agak berat.

"Baiklah.. Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati, ya?" pinta Mikoto.

"Hn."

Sasuke meninggalkan Mikoto dan mulai menyalakan motornya. Suratnya terselip di dalam kantong jaket kulit hitamnya. Entah mengapa, hati Mikoto sangat gelisah. Ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, sore ini juga…

_The Rainbow_

Selama dii perjalanan, kepala Sasuke terasa agak berat. Namun, ia memaksa untuk terus mengendarai motornya sampai di rumah Naruto.

Motornya mulai oleng dan melambat. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabraknya dari belakang sehingga membuat motor dan dirinya terpelanting sejauh 3 meter. Motornya selamat dan terseruduk ke semak-semak, namun nahas, Sasuke mendarat di tengah jalan dengan kondisi helm terlepas dari kepalanya dan tertabrak oleh sebuah minibus saat tertatih berjalan menuju motornya.

Kemejanya sekarang penuh dengan noda darah. Handphonenya terjatuh dan pecah. Helm hitamnya yang terlepas menggelinding ke motor sport merah miliknya. Jeans birunya tergores aspal jalanan. Luka-luka lebam menghiasi tangannya. Suratnya untuk Naruto masih tersimpan rapi dan agak menyembul dari balik jaketnya.

Pelangi untuk Naruto bertambah satu lagi.

_The Rainbow_

Naruto cemas menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Berkali-kali ia menelepon Sasuke, namun tak satu telepon pun diangkatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi sambil menunggu Sasuke.

Sebuah headline news muncul di layar dan membawa kabar.

"Selamat sore pemirsa. Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Sakura Haruno dalam Headline News. Kali ini saya akan memberitakan kecelakaan lalu lintas di sebuah jalan raya sore ini."

Video pun diputar. Naruto terhenyak. Melihat motornya, sepertinya ia kenal siapa korban kecelakaan lalu lintas itu. _Itu… Apakah Sasuke?_

"Seorang pemuda tewas tertabrak minibus setelah sebelumnya oleng dan tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil. Seorang saksi mata menceritakan bahwa ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia masih hidup sebelum ia bangkit tertatih dan tertabrak bus."

Air mata Naruto mulai menggenang. Ia terus menyaksikan beritanya.

"Berdasarkan kartu identitas yang dibawanya, ia bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2. Sekarang korban dibawa ke Konoha Hospital untuk sementara waktu. Sekian dari saya dan sampai jumpa."

"_Sasuke, kau…" _Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas mengambil kunci motor sportnya dan menuju Konoha Hospital.

_The Rainbow_

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto bergegas menuju meja informasi dan bertanya dimana jasad Sasuke disimpan.

Sambil gemetar kedinginan karena basah oleh hujan yang mendadak turun, ia bertanya pada perempuan petugas informasi. "Maaf… bisa beritahu saya dimana Sasuke Uchiha, korban kecelakaan tadi sore sekarang?" tanya Naruto sembari tak henti menangis.

"Di kamar jenazah. Mari, saya tunjukkan tempatnya," sahut perempuan petugas informasi.

Naruto dan si petugas informasi itu pun menuju kamar jenazah. Sesampainya di dalam kamar jenazah, sang petugas informasi menyingkap sebuah kain putih yang menutupi sesosok tubuh di atas sebuah ranjang di sebelah Naruto setelah membaca papan nama di bagian atas ranjang. Itu Sasuke…

Tubuh Naruto lemas. Ia rubuh di dekat ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring.

"Sasuke…" Ia mencoba bangkit dibantu oleh petugas informasi yang mendampinginya.

Naruto mengelus rambut Sasuke yang berdarah. Sebuah luka menganga di sana, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

Kemudian, mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu. Sepucuk surat yang menyembul dari balik jaket hitam Sasuke. Ia mengambilnya perlahan dan membukanya. Membacanya sampai ke selesai. Sambil tak percaya penulisnya telah pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya.

Titik air matanya membasahi surat itu. Membasahi beberapa tulisan Sasuke. Hujan di luar seolah turut berduka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan mereda. Naruto menengadah ke jendela yang berada di atas, dekat langit-langit kamar. Cuaca mendadak cerah, dan sebuah pelangi muncul dengan warna yang terang dan jelas. Mendadak, Naruto merasa seperti Sasuke sedang berada di sampingnya dan berkata,

"Setelah surat itu, inilah pelangi terakhirku untukmu."

**THE END**

Oke beginilah akhir kisahnya

Mind To **Review**? Or **Flame**?

Arigatou ^^


End file.
